


Янто Джонс, который почти ничего не боится

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: В тексте имеются некоторые сюжетные отсылки к фанфику«Янто и черепаха, которая смогла»





	Янто Джонс, который почти ничего не боится

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте имеются некоторые сюжетные отсылки к фанфику [«Янто и черепаха, которая смогла»](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211824753.htm?oam#more1)

Янто Джонс — тот человек, который помог капитану Джеку Харкнессу поймать птеродактиля.   
И ещё тот, который разговаривал с гигантской инопланетной черепахой, будто они с ней приятели.  
И, кстати, однажды уничтожил киборга.  
Оуэн, впрочем, всегда считал Янто трусом.

***

— Нет, нет! — смеется Джек. — Никаких больше говорящих черепах! И заводить мы их себе не будем. Торчвуд для них не место.  
Ну, думает про себя Янто, у нас же уже есть птеродактиль. Черепахи-то чем помешают.

***

Тошико умирает на руках у Джека. Оуэн умирает в одиночестве.  
Янто знает — конец однажды наступит и для него самого.

***

Янто, как и прежде, заказывает для всех пиццу. "Всех" всё меньше, кольцо сжимается. Он хотел бы, чтобы Гвен Купер ушла. Свалила. Сбежала. К чёрту Гвен Купер. У нее ведь муж. Вы видели когда-нибудь этого добродушного здоровенного мужика? Такие люди должны успеть понянчить внуков и правнуков. Гвен Купер могла бы, например, родить от него ребёнка.  
У Джека, кстати, есть внук. Очень милый мальчик.  
Ещё у Джека полно "фотокарточек". Одна даже — дагеротип.   
На фотографиях строгие и красивые лица. В девятнадцатом веке было принято быть строгими и красивыми, но те люди, которые любили и были любимы Джеком, красивы особенно. Так, по крайней мере, кажется Янто.  
— Ты закрывал им глаза, — говорит Янто.  
— Каждому, — соглашается Джек.  
Это вселяет уверенность. Янто почти ничего не боится.  
Даже темноты. Однажды и ему просто закроют глаза. А черепаха, которая приплыла издалека и уплыла в неведомые дали, так и будет плыть и плыть в свою бесконечность.

***

Гвен Купер не уходит из Торчвуда. Это она зря. Но она несколько раз плачет, а Янто протягивает ей пачку носовых платков и заваривает чай. Должен ли он был её обнять?  
Она выглядит теперь бледнее обычного.

***

Как-то раз в Торчвуде появляется стеклянный шар вроде тех, которыми украшают свои салоны гадалки и прочие ведьмы. Он лежит себе в куче хлама на одном из столов, обернутый тряпицей. Из-под тряпицы подтекает разноцветное сияние и, изредка, тихое бормотание.  
Янто иногда издали на шар поглядывает, но трогать незнакомое давно отучен. Иной раз шар даже щебечет, а однажды очень явственно произносит: "Передайте, пожалуйста, солонку." Янто подозревает, что шар может быть живым. Вдруг это очередной путешественник во времени (или пространстве)?  
Шар сияет себе и бормочет где-то с неделю, пока про него не вспоминает Джек.  
— О, — говорит, — кстати. Межгалактический телепатический передатчик. Немного барахлит, но пользоваться можно, если что. Мозги не поджарит.  
Шар продолжает бормотать. Это он так, получается, барахлит.  
— Но… как? Пользоваться?  
Гвен подходит ближе.  
— Очень просто. Положить на него руку и думать о том, кому хочешь передать сообщение. А потом — само сообщение думать. Как можно более внятно.  
Гвен поднимает бровь.  
Ну, у нее нет друзей за пределами этой планеты, ей-то не особенно интересно.  
— Понятно.

***

Янто хотел бы получить от Джека ночь любви, но время такое, что ему достается только час. Однако это очень хороший час.  
Им чертовски некогда, и страдают невинные люди, дети, и мир на грани катастрофы, и всё как всегда, и это уже привычно настолько, что Янто всего лишь заказывает пиццу и запасается чистыми рубашками. Его завещание давно написано.  
Остается одно дело.  
Он подходит к бормочущему стеклянному шару, собирается с духом и кладет на него руку.  
Тот теплый, и гладкий, и странно мягкий, и почти живой.  
"Черепаха! — громко думает он. Достаточно громко, как ему кажется. — У нас всё хорошо, ты не волнуйся."  
Мы справимся.


End file.
